Briar Beauty
Briar Beauty – córka Śpiącej Królewny, postaci z baśni o tej samej nazwie. W konflikcie przeznaczeń popiera grono Royalsów. Dziewczyna akceptuje swoje przeznaczenie, jednak nie jest jej śpieszno do spełnienia go - z uwagi na jej stuletni sen. W związku z tym, Briar stara się żyć pełnią życia, na przykład uprawiając sporty ekstremalne. Jest ona również bardzo towarzyska, a w szkole słynie z organizacji świetnych imprez. Na ogół dziewczyna nie ma problemu z samoorganizacją, jednak zdarza się jej być bardzo śpiącą, przez co nie może zapobiec nagłemu zasypianiu kilka razy dziennie, niezależnie od czasu i miejsca. Często widać ją śpiącą w klasie z nogami na ławce i okularami na oczach. Bardzo trudno ją obudzić. Osobowość Briar jest pewna, że będzie spała przez sto lat, więc do tego czasu żyje pełnią życia. Dziewczyna jest również bardzo spontaniczna, towarzyska i imprezowa. Zdarza jej się też zasypiać w różnych nietypowych sytuacjach. Magia Briar objawia się w sytuacjach, gdy dziewczyna śpi. Jest zdolna wtedy słyszeć wszystko z odległości wielu kilometrów. Córka Śpiącej Królewny nie korzysta zbyt często z tej umiejętności, ponieważ woli imprezować i żyć pełnią życia niż spać. Wygląd Briar ma długie, falujące brązowe włosy z różowymi pasemkami, częściowo związane w kok, który nieco przypomina kwiat. Skóra dziewczyny jest lekko opalona, natomiast jej oczy – brązowe. Stroje Briar, a także jej makijaż zawsze zawierają konieczny odcień różu oraz różane motywy. Baśń Śpiąca królewna – jedna z baśni Charlesa Perraulta. Opowiada o królewnie, na którą zła czarownica rzuciła urok. Klątwa polegała na tym, że w dniu 15. urodzin, zanim zajdzie słońce, królewna ukłuje się w palec wrzecionem i umrze. Jedna z siedmiu dobrych wróżek złagodziła jednak ten czar powodując, że królewna po ukłuciu jedynie zapadła w głęboki sen, a obudzić ją mógł tylko pocałunek przystojnego księcia. Relacje Rodzina Jej matką jest Śpiąca Królewna z baśni o tej samej nazwie. W książce Historia Briar Beauty wspomniano, że ma ośmiu braci, a z imienia wspomnianych zostało tylko pięciu – Loyalty Beauty, Tenacity Beauty, Courage Beauty, Gallantry Beauty i Honor Beauty. Jej kuzynką jest Rosabella Beauty, córka Pięknej z bajki Piękna i Bestia. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką Briar jest Apple White. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się również blisko z Blondie Lockes, Faybelle Thorn oraz swoją współlokatorką, Ashlynn Ellą. left|120px Miłość Briar nie jest aktualnie zainteresowana poszukiwaniem chłopaka. Podkochuje się w niej Hopper Croakington II, jednak ta konsekwentnie odrzuca jego zaloty. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Briar jest jednorożec o imieniu Divacorn. Lalki Basic Briar_Basic_doll.jpg|Lalka Briar_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD51 * Numer modelu: BBD53 Na głowie Briar ma różowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jej uszy przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi czarny naszyjnik, który przypomina nieco łańcuch, na środku którego umieszczony został różowy klejnot. Bufiasta sukienka-tuba lalki jest różowa, a jej dół przypomina zamknięty pąk róży. Ponadto, obszyty jest on czarną tasiemką. Górna część ubranka ozdobiona jest czarnymi nićmi, które swoim ułożeniem przypominają kolce. Na lewym nadgarstku Briar znajduje się czarna bransoletka z różową różą, a na środkowym i serdecznym palcu prawej dłoni - różowy pierścionek. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją białe rajstopy, ozdobione czarnym wzorkiem z kolców. Buty Briar to różowe sandałki na obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka w kształcie walca z szarymi elementami oraz różowa szczotka. Legacy Day Briar_LD_doll.jpg|Lalka Briar_LD_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Legacy Day' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BCF47 * Numer modelu: BCF50 W tej serii włosy Briar są dość mocno pofalowane. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się srebrna tiara, ozdobiona różowymi różyczkami. Uszy lalki przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie kwiatu róży. Szyję Briar zdobi srebrny naszyjnik. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w różową sukienkę. Jest ona przepasana czarnym paskiem z ćwiekami, ozdobionym srebrną, masywną broszką. Górna część ubranka pokryta jest czarną siateczką. Dolna natomiast jest ostro wycięta wzdłuż lewej nogi lalki. Jest ona również ozdobiona czarną siateczką z różowymi kolcami, srebrnymi diamencikami oraz wzorkiem przypominającym róże. Na lewym nadgarstku Briar można zauważyć srebrną bransoletę, natomiast na wskazującym palcu jej prawej dłoni widnieje różowy pierścionek w kształcie róży. Co więcej, dziewczyna ubrana jest również w pelerynę wykonaną z czarnej siateczki. Ozdobiona jest ona różami i kolcami ze srebrnego brokatu oraz wzorem z czarnych róż. Utrzymuje się ona na różowych falbanach z czarnymi obszyciami, które znajdują się przy szyi Briar. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, ozdobione różowymi kokardami ze srebrnymi elementami, a ich obcas wyposażony jest w kolce. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa księga z kluczem w tym samym kolorze oraz różowa torebka w kształcie kwiatu róży. Getting Fairest Briar_GF_doll.png|Lalka Briar GF art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Getting Fairest' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDB16 * Numer modelu: BDL39 W tej serii włosy Briar są wyprostowane. Wokół jednego kosmyka opleciona jest różowa ozdoba. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w różową koszulę nocną na ramiączkach. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorem przedstawiającym czarne kolce. W górnej części ubranka można zauważyć czarną falbankę. Całość dopełnia różowy szlafrok wykończony białą falbanką. Buty Briar to jasnoróżowe kapcie na koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna szafka z różowym szczytem i trzema jasnoróżowymi półkami. Na pierwszej z nich znajdują się różowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, na drugiej - czarne, a na trzeciej - różowa puderniczka. W pudełku znajduje się również szczotka. Hat-Tastic Party Briar_HTP_doll.jpg|Lalka Briar_HTP_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Hat-Tastic Party' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH31 * Numer modelu: BJH35 W tej serii włosy Briar są mocno pokręcone, a jej grzywka przerzucona na lewą stronę czoła. Czubek głowy dziewczyny ozdobiony jest jasnoróżowym kapeluszem z różowymi kwiatami, utrzymujący się na przezroczystej opasce. Na szyi lalki widnieją trzy rzędy białych pereł z różowym kamieniem. Briar ubrana jest w ciemnoróżową sukienkę, utrzymującą się na czarnej siateczce bez rękawów, wykończoną malinową nitką. Do ubrania została doszyta dodatkowa, biała warstwa materiału. Widnieją na niej róże w czarnych ramkach z kolcami. Całość przepasana jest czarnym paskiem. Na dłoniach Briar widnieją czarne rękawiczki, a jej nogi pokryte są kabaretkami tego samego koloru. Buty dziewczyny są różowe, wiązane na kostce, a ich koturn jest srebrny i postrzępiony. Do lalki dołączona jest niebieska torebka na różowej rączce, dwie malinowe filiżanki oraz imbryk w tym samym kolorze. Thronecoming Briar_Beauty_Thronecoming_Playset.jpg|Lalka Briar_T_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Thronecoming' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH55 * Numer modelu: BJH55 W tej serii włosy Briar są wyprostowane oraz ozdobione fioletowymi i różowymi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny spięta jest z tyłu jej głowy. Jej uszy przebite są natomiast różowymi kolczykami z motywem dwóch jednorożców. Szyja Briar ozdobiona jest czarnym naszyjnikiem ze srebrnym kwiatem, który swoim wyglądem przypomina ciernie róży. Lalka ubrana jest w różową sukienkę bez ramiączek. Dół ubranka jest błyszczący oraz sięgający kolan. Widnieją na nim wzory przedstawiające czarne ciernie. Całość przepasana jest czarnym paskiem ze srebrną klamrą, spod którego wystaje różowa siateczka. Na rękach Briar widnieją czarne rękawiczki sięgające do łokcia, które zakończone są srebrnymi różami. Buty lalki są czarne, na wysokim obcasie, wiązane na kostce kilkoma rzemieniami oraz z odkrytymi palcami. Do lalki dołączona jest srebrna maska z rogiem jednorożca, która utrzymuje się na czarnej rączce. Spring Unsprung Briar_SU_doll.png|Lalka Briar_SU_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Spring Unsprung' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CDM49 * Numer modelu: CDM52 W tej serii włosy Briar sięgają do ud. Co więcej, jej grzywka zaczesana jest na lewą stronę głowy, a całość została ozdobiona różowymi i niebieskimi pasemkami. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieje także fioletowa opaska z białymi, jasnoróżowymi oraz purpurowymi różami. Jej uszy zostały przebite srebrnymi kolczykami w kształcie kwiatu. Szyję Briar zdobi duży, purpurowy naszyjnik w kształcie pnącz róży z kolcami i czarnymi, purpurowymi oraz białymi kwiatami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z falbanką, ozdobioną wzorem przedstawiającym czarne i fioletowe róże. Doszyto do niej także długi, delikatny tren, ozdobiony różowymi i czarnymi różami. Całość przepasana jest czarnym paskiem. Na jej prawym nadgarstku znajduje się srebrna bransoletka. Lalka ma także na sobie białą spódniczkę w pionowe paski, przypominające kolce róż oraz szaro-różowo-czarne legginsy. Buty Briar są czarne, na wysokim obcasie i odkrytymi palcami. Ozdobione są one purpurowym kwiatem, a wykonane są z pnącz, sięgających do połowy łydki. Do lalki dołączono czarną torebkę z jasnoróżową obwódką. Way too Wonderland Briar_WTW_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Way too Wonderland' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Obchodzi urodziny 9 sierpnia. * Briar ''w tłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza ''dziką różę, zaś beauty ''- ''piękno. * Nazwisko Briar zostało zaczerpnięte z anglojęzycznej wersji tytułu Śpiącej Królewny, czyli Sleeping Beauty. '' Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Briar Beauty. * 30 maja 2013: Strona internetowa o Ever After High jest opublikowana, znajduje się na niej profil Briar Beauty. * 30 maja 2013: Oficjalny art zostaje udostępniony. * 30 maja 2013: Briar debiutuje w odcinku ''Świat Ever After High. * lipiec 2013: Pierwsza lalka Briar zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * lipiec 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Briar zostają ujawnione. * 16 lipca 2013: Briar pojawia się w książce Historia Apple White. Galeria Galeria odcinków Briar01.png Briar-Beauty_Legacy_Day.jpg Tumblr mw7jn5vwnt1rayrgfo1 1280.jpg Briar-Beauty-briar-beauty-35315126-604-333.jpg 0.jpg Apple's_Tale_-_pledge_practice_preparation.jpg ;h.jpg ab.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Stark Raven Mad - talk group.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Briar-Beauty-briar-beauty-35315157-500-276.png Briar-beauty-ever-after-high-35270213-207-243.jpg Briar-Beauty-briar-beauty-35315124-224-365.jpg 919995 316218038510074 755088657 o.jpg Briar_GF_web.png Briar Beauty and Apple White.jpg Briar Beauty web Hat - Tastic Party.png Briar-Thronecomming.jpg SS_girls.png SS_girls2.png Inne Briar_Basic_doll.jpg Briar_art.jpg Briar_LD_doll.jpg Briar_LD_art.jpg Briar GF doll.png Briar GF art.jpg Briar_HTP_doll.jpg Briar_HTP_art.jpg Briar Beauty Thronecoming Playset.jpg Briar_T_art.jpg Briar_SU_doll.png Briar_SU_art.png Briar_WTW_doll.jpg en: Briar Beauty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Legacy Day Kategoria:Getting Fairest Kategoria:Thronecoming Kategoria:Hat-Tastic Party Kategoria:Spring Unsprung Kategoria:Way too Wonderland